Bromodomains are found in a variety of mammalian DNA-binding proteins. The bromodomain, which is the conserved structural module in chromatin-associated proteins and histone acetyltransferases, is known to recognize acetyl-lysine residues on proteins. Bromodomain inhibitors are believed to be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases or conditions, such as cancer as well as chronic autoimmune and inflammatory conditions. There is therefore a need for compounds that could inhibit bromodomains.